Where Are You?
by Handwritten
Summary: Olette had always understood people - it was part of her nature. But there was one boy she had never been able to get. He wasn't what she was used to. She couldn't quite place the feeling. Roxette. Requested by songs.


Olette was often asked how she could stand to hang out with three males. Three lazy, infuriating boys.

"Just how do you do it, Olette?"

But when people questioned her on this particular subject, Olette would usually just smile and shrug - how could she answer that? How could she explain why she would never choose to be anywhere else?

* * *

**Where Are You? -_ requested by songs_**

**_

* * *

_**

Olette could never pinpoint the moment it happened. The moment where she realized there was a lot more to Roxas than what met the naked eye. Before he had come along, it was just her, Hayner and Pence. A small, but happy, group of friends.

Roxas joined them – and he was the best friend one could have. Always ready to listen, and jumping at the chance to participate in one of Hayner's crazy schemes. He fit into their group like he belonged. He _did _belong.

Olette was almost envious. It didn't matter how much she held the four of them together – she was different. The odd one out. She was a girl. As little they thought about it, she _was _female. They had separate P.E. Classes. She wore a different school uniform. And once a month, she would tell them she had a headache so she could get a painkiller.

Maybe that's why she noticed Roxas more than any of them? Even though Pence and Hayner easily accepted Roxas, Olette was more careful. She wanted to _get _him. Try to understand why he_ was. _

Once in a while, when he would casually at grab her hand to get her attention, Olette's cheeks would steadily turn pink, confusing her even more. It didn't have the same effect when another boy did that. Just who exactly was he to her? It was as if she saw him from a different point of view. She loved the look of his sunshine-blonde spikes, and the way he frowned when he was on his skateboard. She admired his demeanour - how he handled Hayner yelling, or studying for a big test.

But she didn't..._understand_ him. So how on earth could she even begin to sort the feelings of her own? Sometimes, he would get such a faraway look in his eyes, it was as if he had left his body completely. And he would come back with such a startled look in his eyes, Olette couldn't help but worry. Yet as soon as she made a move to ask about it, he would brush her off with a shake of his head and a kind smile.

It all changed near the end of that summer. As the hot summer sun began to finally cool, he only grew more troubled. Sometimes, he would act as if he were in another world entirely. Or he would run off from the group so suddenly, they all felt a bit hurt. Something was wrong, Olette knew that much. But still, she couldn't bring herself to intrude.

Surely, if something was wrong, he would talk to her?

* * *

It had been a normal afternoon; eating ice cream at the top of the clock tower. As the sun finished setting, Pence, Hayner, and Roxas all stood up. So when Olette watched Hayner slouch down the steps off the clock tower, Pence quickly following, she paused. Her hand rested on the warm stone of the building. Her brown hair was tickling her nose, and she pushed it out of the way with an impatient finger.

She wanted to call out to him, but her lips remained shut. Even with her silence, Roxas seemed to notice, and he half-turned. Olette bit her lip, watching him tilt his head in question, the wind tossing his hair into his eyes. Unlike her, he let it fall in front of him, not bothering to try to clear it away.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked pensively, stepping back to her. His voice was quieter than usual – it was just the two of them, after all.

"Roxas..." Olette didn't want to start blushing again; she knelt down, her finger tracing an invisible line on the ground. "Are _you _okay?"

He chuckled, stretching his arm to scratch at the back of his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well – l-lately you've seem troubled. I can't help but feel like..." As she spoke, Roxas knelt in front of her, listening as she fumbled with her words. "I feel as if – you're sad." She tried to organize her thoughts. If she had wanted to, she could have cried. "As if you're going to leave."

"Oh, 'lette." Roxas sighed, and Olette looked up at the touch of his hand. His fingers applied the gentlest of pressure against her cheek, his face right up close. She could see all the different shades of blue in his eyes, and her own reflected back at her. Olette's heart nearly stopped.

His eyes were saying something Olette wasn't sure she could ever understand. _As if he..._

He smiled just the tiniest bit, before standing up and quickly walking down the staircase, the back of his ears red. Olette exhaled with a certain lightness in her heart, tilting her head up to the darkening sky.

_Where are you, Roxas?_

_

* * *

_

Only a few days later, did the memory of Roxas entirely fade from the trio. Any recollection of his smile, or his words - they left them. They never thought of his unwavering loyalty, or the bond that had kept them together all that time.

While they went on as they usually did – Olette would occasionally look over her shoulder, as if looking for one more. Someone they had forgotten. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she could never place the feeling. And soon enough, she would dismiss the thought as a trick of her imagination.

Yet, as the three set off towards the train station...

Olette swore she could hear a fourth set of footsteps.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Well, yes, this oneshot was requested by the lovely _songs. _I hope you didn't think it was incredibly lame. It's my first Roxas/Olette fanfic XD a lot harder than I thought it would be!  
I didn't want to make them kiss (it would be awkward :P). So I just made Roxas kind of...confess. Telepathically, of course.

See my profile for more oneshot requesting info ^-^;


End file.
